The present invention relates to a circuit body to which electric parts are directly connected.
Related Art
FIG. 2 is a view showing A/T unit 1. In a main body 2 of this unit 1, there are provided a plurality of electric parts (shown in FIG. 5) 3 such as a solenoid valve which is an electromagnetic valve for turning on and off a hydraulic circuit. Electric parts 3 are directly connected to a circuit body (shown in FIG. 4) 4 arranged in the primary body 5. The circuit body 4 includes: a primary body 5 of the circuit body having an inner circuit 30; a plurality of connector blocks 6 to which the electric parts 3 are directly connected; and a cover (shown in FIG. 3) 31 for closing a backside of the main body 5 of the circuit body.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the inner circuit 30 is composed of electric wires 32, 34 arranged in the primary body 5 of the circuit body, and terminals 33. Each terminal 33 is composed of a contact section 33a accommodated in a terminal accommodating chamber 35 of the connector block 6, and a crimp section 33b to which the electric wires 32, 34 are crimped. The terminal 33 is directly connected to a contact section 33a arranged in the connector block 6, and also connected to a terminal section 3a of the electric part 3.
As shown in FIG. 5(a), the circuit body 4 to which the electric parts 3 such as a solenoid valve are directly connected is fixed to the main body 2 of the unit 1 by screws 7. When the electric parts 3 are directly engaged with the connector block 6, they are connected to the inner circuit of the circuit body 4, so that they can be connected to an electric power source arranged outside via the wire harness 8 which is drown out from the inner circuit.
However, when errors are caused in the process of assembling the electric parts 3 to the main body 2 of the unit 1, the terminals 3a connected to the connector block 6 deviate from predetermined positions. Accordingly, there is caused a positional deviation between the terminals 3a connected to the connector block 6 and the terminals of a bus bar arranged in the connector block 6. Therefore, the contact sections 33a of the terminals 33 are pushed by the terminals 3a of the electric parts 3. As a result, the reliability of contact points is deteriorated.